I've Dreamed a Dream
by ChenLin21
Summary: Karena aku memimpikan jika aku menjadi petenor dunia dan aku tidak pernah memimpikan jika aku adalah seorang tangan kanan seorang mafia. Maut selalu menghantui diriku, namun Suho selalu mengangkatku dari lautan maut dan mendorongku terus-menerus untuk menggapai cita-citaku. Guide people to your song. Inilah kisah perlarianku seorang mafia demi menjadi petenor EXO FF : Chen's POV


_"J'avais rêvé d'une autre vie"_

Yes. I've a dreamed of another life.

Aku ingin punya kehidupan di kehidupan selanjutnya.

Because I dreamed a dream.

Tidak banyak kuketahui kapan aku meninggal, kapan waktuku berhenti. Tidak banyak. Karena aku hanya bisa berjalan sesuai dengan alur ceritaku. Hidupku sekarang tidak selancar, hidupku di masa lampau dimana setiap hari natal aku akan menghabiskan waktuku bersama dengan kedua orang tuaku. Itu semua berakhir, saat aku dan kedua orang tuaku mengalami kecelakaan sepulang dari villa kami. Cukup dramatis. Aku masih bisa membayangkan bagaimana kecelakaan itu terjadi. Sebuah truk menabrak keras mobil sedan milik ayahku dan mengelinding keras jatuh ke dalam jurang. Entah apa yang bisa membuatku tetap hidup ? Kenapa aku tidak ikut dengan orang tua-ku ?

_Jawabannya adalah karena takdirku tidak menjatuhkanku ke dalam maut._

Kehidupanku sekarang, aku ditampung oleh seorang ketua mafia yang cukup ternama. Namanya adalah Kim Joon-myeon atau biasanya dipanggil Suho, Ia saat itu melihatku koma di rumah sakit dan dengan belas kasihan, ia justru mengangkatku. Banyak yang mengira bahwa mafia itu berhati bengis. Tidak untuk dirinya. Sang ketua mafia ini mempercayai aku sebagai salah satu bagiannya—lebih tepatnya, tangan kanannya. Ia dulu pernah kehilangan seorang putra yang meninggal di tangan lawannya. Ketika itu, putra semata wayangnya di culik dan di bunuh. Ironis sekali, itulah kehidupan seorang mafia. Kehidupan gelap di balik cahaya germelap kota Seoul. Aku selalu dihantui oleh pembunuh berdarah dingin setiap harinya. Banyak luka jahitan di beberapa tubuhku yang dahulu mulus itu.

Dulu aku bercita-cita sebagai penyanyi musik klasik atau penyanyi tenor klasik, karena ayahku seorang penyanyi sekaligus penulis lagu sedangkan ibuku seorang penyanyi musik klasik. Setiap harinya aku selalu mendengar lagu klasik seperti _O Mio Babbino Caro_ ciptaan Giacomo Puccini, musisi klasik italia. Setiap hari aku diajarkan bagaimana menjadi penyanyi yang baik dan benar. _Guide people to your song_, itulah kata ibuku yang selalu ia katakan padaku saat turnamen pertamaku. Waktu itu aku masih umur 6 tahun, namun suaraku memukau para dewan juri. Dan saat itu juga aku sudah mencapai 2 oktaf. Suara tenorku menggema di seluruh ruang audiotarium. Aku mengeksplor dentangan piano, menyesuaikan nada demi nada dengan suaraku. Menyampaikan arti yang tersirat dalam sebuah lagu _Nessun Dorma_, mengeluarkan semua emosi-ku dari satu lirik ke satu bait. Semuanya benar-benar seperti mimpi, aku mendapat piala juara nasional. Jepretan kamera ada dimana-mana saatku raih pialaku ini, aku melihat kedua orang tuaku menatapku bangga. Sungguh aku tidak mau bangun dari mimpiku.

_Tetapi memang itu hanya sebuah debu di masa lampau_.

Setiap kali ku buka mataku, aku selalu berada di sebuah bar atau di pinggir jalan atau di kamarku sendiri dengan tubuh penuh luka. Aku selalu bertatih berjalan, menahan sakitku ini. Berusaha melupakan masa lampauku yang indah. Ya, berusaha untuk menganggap itu semua hanya sebuah mimpi. Aku tahu tidak ada orang yang menghiraukan aku, walau aku berteriak atau menangis. _You only have one life in your life_, kata ibuku lagi saat ia tahu bakat nyanyiku. Ia selalu mendorongku untuk menggapai mimpiku.

_Yes, mom. I have only one life but my past wouldn't come true._

.

.

.

**Title : I Dreamed a Dream**

**Author : ChenLin21**

**Character : **

**Kim Jongdae (Chen), Do Kyungsoo (D.O), Park Chanyeol, Oh Se Hun, Suho.**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance, (lil) Humor, Tragedy**

**Pairing : Chen x D.O, slight Chen x Suho**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : all characters are belongs to their parents. I just owned the plot.**

**Warning : Content of sho-ai, for those don't like. Please don't read it.**

.

.

.

"Boss Chen !"

Seorang bawahanku memanggilku. Aku membuang putung rokok-ku yang baru ku isap setengah, dan menginjaknya hingga tidak menyala api lagi. Mendecak kesal, karena ia memanggil ku disaat yang tidak tepat.

"Boss Suho memanggilmu !" serunya lagi.

_Tch_. Apa maunya lagi. Aku mendengus kesal. Pasti ini masih masalah universitas mana yang aku pilih nanti. Karena kami sedang mendekati krisis, dimana lawan dari kalangan mafia dan keadaan mulai mencekam. Suho berencana untuk membawaku jauh darinya, agar aku tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Ia berniat melepasku dari kejaran maut.

Aku berjalan masuk ke kantor dan merapikan jas hitamku dan menghapus-hapus debu yang tertempel di sana. Saat aku berjalan ke dalam area lobby, banyak dari bawahanku membungkukkan tubuhnya menunjukkan rasa hormatnya padaku. Jujur, aku tidak suka jika aku diperlakukan seperti ini. Demi apapun, mereka tidak selayaknya seperti itu. Gedung kantor perusahaan Kim ini salah satu gedung tertinggi di Seoul, bagaimana tidak Suho—atau biasanya juga dipanggil Kim Joonmyeon ini juga seorang pengusaha besar, _selain ia seorang mafia_. Ia sendiri selalu bilang tidak mau terlibat dengan dunia mafia, namun apa daya ayahnya dulu adalah seorang mafia yang mati di tangan seorang mafia juga. Ia cukup sedih karena satu demi persatu keluarganya meninggal karena dibunuh oleh lawan mafianya. Suho memang tidak mau aku terlibat dalam ini semua. Tapi itu semua sulit di elak. Hampir setiap malam aku tersungkur di ranjang rumah sakit, akibat perkelahian antara aku dan beberapa _gangster_ suruhan musuh besar Suho untuk membunuhku. Suho yang baru menduduki umur 30 tahun, memelukku dan mengatakan maaf padaku. Ia menyesal telah mengangkat diriku menjadi _anak angkat_-nya atau mungkin rasa sayangnya lebih kepada kakak ke adik. Ia bersumpah ia tidak mau kehilangan diriku, putra angkatnya untuk sekali lagi. Walau aku tidak pernah mengganggap dirinya adalah ayahku, aku lebih memilih jika ia adalah kakak laki-lakiku.

« _What happens once can happen twice, what happen twice can happen a tears »_

* * *

"Aku masuk, _hyung_."

Aku masuk ke dalam kantornya. Seperti biasa, Ia tertidur di sofa besar miliknya. Membiarkan berkas-berkas kerjaannya berserakan di meja kantornya sampai ada juga yang di lantai. Memang dia tipe suka bersih-bersih, hanya saja ia sedikit malas saja. Aku mendekatinya dan menggoyangkan bahunya pelan-pelan. Kelopak matanya terbuka dan melihatku sebentar.

"_Hyung_, Ada apa memanggilku ?" tanyaku.

Ia mengguap, "Hm ~ Masih tentang universitas mana yang kau ingin pilih."

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak mau kuliah." Jawabku cepat, aku duduk bersipu di bawah lantai.

"Chen." Ia memegang kepalaku, "Aku yang mengangkatmu. Kau sudah seperti bagian dari keluargaku. Aku yang menanggung hidupmu, membiayai segala kehidupanmu. _Arachi_ ?"

Aku menunduk. "Kau memang bukan ayah kandungku ataupun kakak kandungku. Seharusnya kau sudah cukup menyelamatkanku dan memberiku makan. Aku tidak butuh semua uang yang kau sisipkan dalam dompetku ataupun jas mahal yang kau gantung di lemariku. Aku bisa mengejar beasiswa tanpa kau membiayai sekolahku."

Ia mengeraskan cengkramannya di kepalaku, aku sedikit merintih. Matanya menatapku tajam. Aku tahu aku salah bicara. Untungnya, aku adalah tangan kanannya bukan bawahannya. Kalau iya, aku bisa dibunuh olehnya. Ia menghela nafas berat dan melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Aku ingin kau mengejar mimpimu, Chen."

Mataku terbelalak. Apa aku tidak salah mendengar. Aku menelan ludahku dengan paksa. Degup jantungku terasa cepat sekali. Aku tidak habis pikir, Suho bisa mengatakan seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh ibuku. Aku mengigit pelan bibirku, menahan dalam-dalam emosiku. Ini akan memalukan kalau ia melihat diriku menangis.

"Chen, aku tidak buta. Aku tahu persis bakatmu itu," Kedua tangannya memegang kedua belah pipiku. Tatapannya berubah. Tatapan tanda sayang, ada selipan tanda kuatir. Aku mengerti jelas apa maksudnya. Ia tidak menginginkan aku sebagai bagian darinya. Ia ingin aku terbang dengan mimpiku. Ia tidak mau sangat tidak ingin aku menjadi pengganti dirinya di masa mendatang, karena ia tidak mau aku menyesali hidupku seperti ia menyesali hidupnya selama 30 tahun.

_He doesn't have any choice to live_.

"Chen. Aku tahu kau juga takut mati. Begitu pula dengan aku,"

Aku mendongak.

"Lari dari kejaran maut, ini satu-satunya jalan kau keluar dari maut."

Aku memejamkan mataku, tanpa tahu jika air mata sudah di ujung kelopak mataku.

"Kalau kau tanya bagaimana denganku. Aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah terlanjur,"

Ia berdiri dari sofanya, Ia melepaskan pipiku dari telapak tangannya. Aku masih terdiam mematung dalam posisiku. Apa yang dipikiranku sekarang adalah kenapa ia mengatakan ia akan meninggal ? Begitulah, hidup sebagai mafia. Bayangan maut selalu mengejar dirimu.

"Keputusanku sudah bulat. Kau akan masuk _Seoul Institute of Arts_,dan kau tinggal di sebuah apartemen yang sudah kusiapkan untukmu. Semua administrasi, uang sekolah, perlengkapan kuliah biar aku yang urus. Kau akan memakai nama 'Kim Jong-dae'seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, agar tidak ada yang tahu kalau dirimu adalah _Chen_ seorang tangan kanan kalangan mafia. Jangan sampai orang mengetahuinya." Katanya.

Mafia macam apa aku ? Kenapa aku bisa nangis seperti ini. Apa aku sakit karena tidak ada yang memeluk layaknya ibuku. Suho biasanya mengacak-acak kepalaku, tapi kali ini tidak.

"Chanyeol dan Sehun akan menemanimu, menjagamu jika sewaktu-waktu terjadi sesuatu," lanjutnya.

"Aku bisa jaga diriku sendiri," balasku pelan.

"DIAM DULU, CHEN !" bentaknya.

Aku mulai mengunci rapat-rapat mulutku. Tidak mau ada lagi saling bentak membentak di antara kami berdua. Ia memegang pelipisnya, tampaknya dia mulai pusing dengan masalah ini. Padahal ini hanya pembahasan mengenai universitasku, kenapa jadi adegan emosional seperti ini. Aku terlihat seakan-akan ingin tetap bersama dengannya. Tentu saja, ia yang sudah berkali-kali menyelamatkan hidupku. Tidak mungkin, aku meninggalkannya sendiri. Walau aku lemah, tetapi aku akan mati-matian melindunginya.

"Chen, jadi anak baik dan rajin. _Arasso_ ?"

Itulah kata terakhir sebelum aku beranjak keluar dari ruangannya. Kata terakhir, sebelum aku berpisah dengannya. Kata terakhir, dan terakhir kalinya aku melihatnya. Setelah itu aku sama sekali tidak ada kabar darinya. Memberi sms atau meneleponku pun tidak. Aku mulai takut jika ia terjadi apa-apa.

* * *

Aku duduk di bangku belakang mobilku, mendengarkan lagu _Nessun Dorma_ yang terkenal dengan opera tragedi mengenai _Calaf _ _the unknown prince and Tundarot, cool princess_ milik _Giacomo Puccini_. Aku bersenandung mengikuti nada petenor dunia, _Luciano_ _Pavarotti_. Memang nikmat sekali, jika pagi-pagi mendengarkan lagu klasik seperti karya _Giacomo Puccini_. Melihat sekeliling area kampus yang begitu bersih dan rapi. Aku bersyukur bisa tinggal di Seoul karena kota ini begitu bersih dan tidak banyak polusi.

Awal April, _Opening ceremony of Seoul Institute of Arts_.

Acara pembukaan tahun ajaran biasanya adalah acara dimana kami, mahasiswa baru, menunjukkan talenta kami masing-masing. Namun, hanya beberapa saja yang dipilih untuk berdiri di atas panggung. Dan aku salah satunya. Setelah kami mendaftarkan diri ke kampus, kami mendapatkan tes talenta dimana yang berkualitas akan ditempatkan di kelas "A". Dan saat itu, aku tentu saja bernyanyi. Tetapi waktu itu aku tidak menyanyi lagu klasik seperti rutinitasku. Namun, kunyanyikan lagu favoritku berjudul _'It's Fortunate'_. Memang lagu itu sederhana, tapi memikat hati para penguji. Dan hari ini aku akan kembali dengan lagu yang membawa aku menang di masa lampau.

_Nessun Dorma_,

_It's been a while_.

"Boss, Kita sudah sampai." Kata pemilik suara baritone, Park Chanyeol.

Aku melepaskan _earphone_-ku, menekan 'stop' di _I-pod_ku dan memasukannya ke dalam tas selempang-ku merk _gucci_. Segera pemuda yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Chanyeol, turun dan membukakan pintu kepadaku. Aku pun turun dari mobil dan _namja_ berambut pirang itu memanggutkan kepalanya. Seperti biasa, tanpa ekspresi.

"Kalau begitu, aku masuk duluan, ya." Kataku.

"_Nde_, Jongdae-_ssi_" Oh Sehun menutup pintu mobil dan masuk ke dalam mobil.

Aku berjalan masuk ke dalam lobby utama. Semua penghuni kampus menatap kagum diriku. Ya, Tentu saja. Sehun dan Chanyeol memaksaku menggenakan blazer hitam dengan kemeja putih, celana bahan hitam, dan pantofel hitam ketimbang baju sweater putih dengan jeans dan sneaker _converse_ yang biasa aku pakai sehari-hari jika tidak ada acara formal atau diriku harus pergi ke kantor. Aku juga sebal, mereka menukar _bag_ _pack_-ku dengan tas selempengan merk _gucci_ ini.

"Kim Jongdae-_ssi_," panggil seorang namja bermata bulat.

Namja pemalu ini adalah Do Kyungsoo, yang satu angkatan denganku. Kami berdua bertemu saat ujian seleksi kemarin. Walau ia juga seorang putra dari keluarga yang cukup berada, Kyungsoo tetap sangat ramah padaku dan beberapa temannya. Ia beda denganku yang selalu ingin mandiri. Kyungsoo selalu tergantung pada harta kedua orang tua, masih manja padahal umurnya sudah melangkahi masa remajanya. Rambutnya dicat senada dengan warna bibir merahnya, tapi lebih terang lagi.

"Ah, Kyungsoo. _Anneyong_," sapaku balik.

Ia menarik lengan atasku, dan merangkulku masuk ke dalam ruang audiotarium. Kami berdua di tuntun ke belakang stage. Sudah ada banyak pembawa acara yang sudah bersiap dengan acara hari ini. Beberapa hari yang lalunya, kami menggambil undian untuk urutan pembawa acara. Lucunya, Kyungsoo maju pertama dan aku maju terakhir.

"Ayo, cepat-cepat... Kita harus bergegas untuk bersiap-siap," katanya senang.

Ya, baginya acara hari ini termasuk hari yang ia memang adalah seorang penyanyi pop, beda aliran denganku. Dia lebih suka lagu hip hop, ketimbang dengan klasik. Dia sendiri yang bilang kalau klasik itu rumit. Dia tidak suka yang rumit-rumit. Bahkan, Kyungsoo bingung jika diriku menyukai lagu klasik yang not baloknya sangat susah dibaca, _kecuali yang sudah terbiasa_. Bagiku, Klasik adalah awal dari semua _genre_ lagu di dunia. Sebelum kau menguasai _genre_ lain, kuasailah musik klasik. Aku mungkin sudah mencintai musik klasik dan opera sejak kecil. Elemen itu sudah merasuki jiwaku, saat aku masih belia.

"Jongdae-_ssi_,"

Lamunanku terpecah. Aku menengok _namja_ yang sudah memakai _pin-mic_, ia tampak gugup. Kemungkinan besar, baru pertama kali ia bernyanyi di depan orang banyak. Karena _opening ceremony_ ini tidak seperti upacara-upacara biasanya. Lihat saja, ada orang-orang penting duduk di kursi VIP. Contohnya, komposer terkenal di Korea yang selalu membawa lagu ciptaannya masuk _top chart_, G-Dragon salah satu member Big Bang. Sedari tadi, Kyungsoo mencengkram erat siku-ku. Perasaannya bercampur aduk antara terlalu senang dan gugup. Terlebih lagi, ia pertama kali maju sebagai pembuka.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, Kyungsoo." Ucapku lembut.

"Ta—tapi bagaimana kalau nanti kaki-ku tersandung kabel ?"

Dia mulai pesimis.

"Tidak akan terjadi,"

"Ba—Bagaimana kalau aku lupa lirik ?"

"Dirimu sudah berlatih, bukan ?"

"Iya sih."

Hening.

"Bagaimana kalau …"

"Do Kyungsoo-_ssi_."

Ia menatapku takut-takut, "Ya ?"

"Kau pasti bisa, percayalah pada dirimu sendiri."

Ia menggangguk pelan. Kulirik dia dari atas hingga bawah, persis penyanyi _K-pop idol_ papan atas. Bagaimana tidak ? Rambutnya di cat warna merah menyala. Ia menggenakan kemeja kotak-kotak hitam-merah dengan dasi kupu-kupu dan untuk bawahannya, celana hitam polos dan sepatu flat _topman_. Memang benar, semakin berduit, orang semakin _fashionable_.

"_Dan, Mari kita sambut ! Pertunjukkan pertama kita, Do Kyung-soo!"_

Begitu MC memanggil namanya, segera seorang staff menyeret dirinya naik ke atas panggung. Walau Kyung-soo enggan naik ke atas panggung. Namun apa daya ia sudah ada di atas panggung. Semoga dia tidak lupa lirik atau lupa gerakan atau yang lebih parahnya salah nada. Suasana audiotarium yang awal menjadi hening akibat lampu set di gelapkan, sekejap terang dan diikuti histeris oleh para _yeojya_. Lagu _DJ got us falling in love again_ yang dipopulerkan oleh Usher dan Pitbull, memulai intro-nya. Jeritan semakin menjadi-jadi karena melihat _namja_ manis nan tampan di atas panggung berukuran 5 x 4m. Suara Kyungsoo menarik para penonton untuk ber_hands up_ atau menepuk tangan seiring dengan tempo lagu.

_"Keep downing drinks like there's no tomorrow there's just right now, now, now, now, now, now  
Gonna set the roof on fire,"_ Kyungsoo menyanyikan dengan suara merdunya.

Disana ia membalikkan badannya, tersenyum sexy dan berjalan bak model.__

"Gonna burn this motherfucker down, down, down, down, down, down"

Kemudian semua back dancer-nya menari bersama-nya menurut koerografi-nya. Melompat ke sana-kemari. Aku hanya menatap kagum anak itu yang benar-benar beda dengan sebelumnya yang gugup. Begitu di panggung, dia benar-benar. Berbeda.

_"Hands up, when the music drops  
We both put our hands up  
Put your hands on my body  
Swear I seen you before  
I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes_

'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life  
Gonna get you right  
'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again"

Para _yeojya _dan penonton lainnya mulai berteriak dan memberikan tepuk tangan yang begitu meriah.

Lampu dimatikan, Kyungsoo turun dari panggung dan segera memelukku. Ia tampak senang dengan hasilnya. Ia saking gembiranya, tumitnya pun berlompat. Aku pun ikut lompat-lompat. Hingga, salah satu staff menatap tajam kami berdua dan mengomeli kami berdua agar tetap tenang. Kami akhirnya berdiri di sudut ruangan agar tidak mengganggu aktivitas para staff.

"Jongdae-_ssi_ !" Mata bulatnya bersinar-sinar. Aku bisa melihat bintang-bintang kecil menghiasi kelamnya iris matanya.

"Apa ?"

"Aku ke bangku penonton, ya ?" ia tersenyum. "Aku ingin menonton dirimu menyanyi, kalau dari belakang panggung, aku tidak puas rasanya."

Aku menggangguk pelan, dan ia pun keluar dari ruangan back stage. Perlahan aku menghela nafas, sudah lama aku tidak menampilkan diriku tepat di depan umum. Aku sendiri juga gugup. Memang benar, aku masih suka menyanyikan lagu-lagu klasik. Hanya saja, di depan orang banyak. _It's been a while_. Sudah lama sekali.

* * *

Tanpa terasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Aku pun naik ke atas panggung, membenarkan blazerku. Dan. Atmosphere di atas panggung hall ini jauh lebih membuat bulu kudukku berdiri. Penonton sudah memenuhi bangku-bangku, bahkan ada yang rela berdiri di ujung hall demi menonton acara hari ini. Aku langsung berjalan ke tengah, memberi hormat terlebih dahulu pada seluruh penonton. Menunggu keheningan. Begitu musik di mulai, aku mengambil nafas panjang dan menghirup oksigen seakan udara mengalir masuk ke dalam tubuhku.

_"Nessun dorma! Nessun dorma! Tu pure, o Principessa, nella tua fredda stanza, guardi le stelle che tremano d'amore, e di speranza!"_

(None shall sleep! None shall sleep! Even you, O Princess, in your cold bedroom, watch the stars that tremble with love and with hope!")

Seperti dalam cerita opera _Tundarot_, lagu ini adalah lagu melamar sang putri hanya saja jika 3 bait ini tidak dijawab atau tidak disahut, maka sang pangeran akan dieksekusi. Pangeran Calaf, ia menyanyikan lagu ini tetap dengan aura kemenangan walau maut ada di depannya. Dulu aku tidak tahu untuk siapa kunyanyikan, tetapi mungkin sekarang aku tahu untuk siapa. Suho. Aku ingin ia tetap hidup, walaupun maut ada di depannya.

_"Ma il mio mistero è chiuso in me; il nome mio nessun saprà! No, No! Sulla tua bocca lo dirò quando la luce splenderà!"_

("But my secret is hidden within me; none will know my name! No, no! On your mouth I will say it when the light shines!")

Sekarang pun diriku adalah _Kim Jong-dae_ bukan Chen, seorang tangan kanan mafia yang terkenal dari kalangan mafia. Aku melantangkan suaraku, sebagaimana aku membenci jika diriku bukanlah diriku. Sebenarnya, aku tidak mau memakai nama ini. Aku ingin aku bias bersama dengan Suho. Mati dengannya. Tidak mau kabur dari maut, walau maut sering menghantuiku.

_"Ed il mio bacio scioglierà il silenzio che ti fa mia!"_

("And my kiss will dissolve the silence that makes you mine!")

Aku memang belum pernah mencintai siapapun, bahkan pada Suho. Suho adalah kakak laki-laki yang selalu mencabut bayangan maut dari punggungku. Ia tidak membiarkan aku mati sia-sia, makanya ia memasukkan aku ke sini. Tanpa kecupan sampai jumpa atau tanpa pelukan selamat tinggal. Ia tidak menggucapkan apapun selain aku harus menjadi anak yang baik.

Begitu jeda sebelum, masuk ke lirik baru. Aku menatap ke atas langit-langit dan pipiku berlinang air mata. Aku sungguh-sungguh ingin menemuinya. Demi apa pun, meski maut harus mengambil nyawaku. Bolehkah aku bertemu dengannya ? Aku menghirup napas panjang dan memasuki klimaks dari lagu ini.

"Dilegua, o notte! Tramontate, stelle! Tramontate, stelle! All'alba vincerò!

("Vanish, o night! Fade, you stars! Fade, you stars! At dawn, I will win! )

Dan aku mulai berteriak dengan suara bulatku,

"Vincerò! Vincerò!"  
(I will win ! I will win !)

Jangan kembali dengan hal yang tidak mungkin, Suho tidak menginginkan ini. Maka aku harus tunjukkan bagaimana aku serius mengenai music tanpa harus menengokkan diriku pada masa lampau yang penuh dengan kesuraman.

Aku terdiam, selesai. sambutan para penonton menepuk tangan meriah dan berdiri begitu lagu ini selesai. Aku tersenyum puas. Kyungsoo juga mengsahutkan _'Bravo !'_ padaku dan menepuk tangannya kencang. Ia suka dengan penampilanku. Tak lama, seorang wanita naik ke atas panggung, lalu menyerahkan buket bunga. Ah, Ia adalah rector kampusku, Taeyeon. Wanita itu tersenyum bangga dengan pertunjukkanku. Dengan ini, mungkin aku dikenal banyak orang dan terkenal di kalangan kampus. Awal yang bagus.

"_A Good Beginning makes a good ending,"_

* * *

Seminggu setelah pentas, memang banyak yang mau berteman denganku. Pada unsurnya aku _anti-social_, bukannya tidak suka berteman. Tetapi saja, aku lebih menyukai ketenangan dan kesendirian. Aku berbeda kelas dengan Chanyeol dan Sehun. Sehun ada kelas seni tari atau _Applied Music—Dance Area_ sedangkan Chanyeol ada di kelas partitur. Sebenarnya, mereka berdua hanya menyukai musik, tidak benar-benar serius. Karena, _you know what_, mereka di sini hanya untuk menjagaku dan menjadi _bodyguard_-ku. Banyak di antara penghuni kampus, bingung apa hubunganku dengan kedua anak berandal ini. Aku selalu duduk di kelas menatap kosong jendela persegi panjang vertical. Mengunyah roti melon atau membaca buku novel yang kupinjam di perpustakaan ataupun ada kalanya aku menyumbat kedua telingaku dengan _earphone_-ku. Di kelas, aku benar-benar serius belajar. Bahkan aku selalu menjawab semua pertanyaan dosen setiap ia melemparkan aku sebuah pertanyaan. Bayangkan. Aku mendadak menjadi _primadonna_ di kampus karena faktor fisik dan otak.

Pelajaran hari ini adalah sejarah musik. Dosen killer ini telah menobatkanku sebagai mahasiswa kesayangannya. Dalam arti kata, jika ada mahasiswa yang tidak bisa menjawab maka dilempar pertanyaan tersebut kepadaku. Memang pelajaran ini sangat gampang karena aku sudah meyukai membaca sejarah para _maestro_ dunia terutama musisi klasik. Aku mencatat dan mendengarkan semua apa yang ia katakan.

Di tengah pelajaran, sang dosen sedang menerangkan musisi favoritku, _Giacomo Puccini_. Tiba-tiba, Kyungsoo melemparkan secarik kertas. Aku menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan 'apa-mau-mu' dengan ia membalas tatapan 'baca-saja-suratnya'. Aku mengerut dahiku, bisa-bisanya ia surat-suratan di tengah pelajaran. Dasar anak itu.

'_Jong-dae-ssi. _

_Ada yang ingin kusampaikan nanti._

_Bisakah kita berbicara sebentar ?'_

Ia masih menoleh kearahku, wajahnya malu-malu dan memerah. Matanya menatap ke arah surat dan dengan sabar menunggu jawaban. Hingga 1000 tahun pun, tidak akan ku balas. Aku lebih mementingkan pelajaran daripada urusan pribadinya. Tetapi wajah berbinarnya benar-benar mengangguku. Sampai sebatang kapur tulis mendarat mulus di kepala Kyungsoo.

_'tak'_

Hidupmu berakhir, Do Kyungsoo. Tamat riwayatnya. Dosen killer satu ini tidak akan tolerir pada mahasiswa-mahasiswa, termasuk Kyungsoo. Anak itu mengelus kepalanya, merintih sakit. Tentu saja, itu sakit. Suara _'tak'_ itu mengheningkan kelas, dan beberapa mahasiswa menatap Kyungsoo penasaraan apa yang membuat Dosen itu meluncurkan kapur tulisnya.

"_YA ! DO KYUNGSOO !"_ seru dosen killer itu, segera ia menghantamkan penggaris panjangnya di meja guru.

Aku memejamkan mataku, tetapi mengintip sedikit. Reflek takut sang dosen melempar penggaris kea rah Kyungsoo. Agak kasihan sih. Apa lagi Kyungsoo itu sedikit penakut—koreksi, seorang pemuda yang penakut.

"KAU PERHATIKAN PELAJARAN TIDAK !" lanjutnya.

Seperti biasa, suara bagaikan petenor klasik meneriakkan setiap bait demi bait. Kulihat Kyungsoo menelan ludah paksa, menundukkan kepalanya takut-takut. Sebetulnya, aku tidak peduli dengan orang kelilingku. Tetapi Kyungsoo sudah kuanggap sebagai teman dari sekian banyak yang ingin menjadi temanku. Dia memang cerewet tetapi anak itu adalh teman pertamaku. Teman pertama yang memberanikan dirinya mengucapkan salam kenal dan tersenyum padaku.

Aku berdiri, "Pak, Biar aku saja yang mengurus Kyungsoo. Aku berikan pelajaran tambahan padanya nanti sepulang dari kampus."

Kaum _yeojya_ menanggapinya dengan penuh kekecewaan. Mereka bertanya pada satu sama lain, mengapa tidak bersama mereka saja, kenapa harus denganKyungsoo. Oh, ayolah. Aku dan Kyungsoo sesama jenis kenapa harus cemburu.

_"_Bagaimana ?" lanjutku.

"Hmph. Baiklah. Beri pelajaran yang baik padanya. Baik, semuanya. Pelajaran hari ini selesai, minggu depan _quiz_ dari bab 1-2." perintah dosen killer itu keluar dari kelas.

Kuhampiri Kyungsoo yang masih panik sedari tadi. Ku acak-acak kepalanya, ia mendongak dan tersenyum lemah. Dia pasti takut setengah mati, karena badannya sedikit gemetar. Aku duduk setengah jongkok di sampingnya. Kembali jemariku mengacak-acak sela-sela rambut merahnya yang mulai pudar.

"Kau tidak apa ?"

"Ya. Hanya takut sedikit," balasnya.

Kalau ia seorang anak kecil, akan ku gendong dirinya dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. Tetapi kenyataannya tidak. Kyungsoo sudah beranjak 19 tahun, ya, hanya saja mental seperti anak berusia 5 tahun. Tak lama, jeritan dari _yeojya_-_yeojya_ di kelasku, menatap kagum kedua _namja_. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan si Park Chanyeol dan Oh Sehun. Beberapa minggu sejak tahun ajaran baru, mereka tidak kalah denganku dalam urusan popularitas. Chanyeol dikenal sebagai _the-next-kpop-idol_ dan Sehun adalah _new dancing machine_. Keduanya selalu terlihat _sexy_ dan memikat para hati _yeojya_. Saat kami tinggal satu apartemen, kami bertiga jadi semakin dekat, walau formalitas masih digenggam. Karena di tradisi kalangan mafia kami, tidak diperbolehkan bawahan berhubungan atau berteman atau apalah itu, dengan atasan. _Canggung_, setiap kali kami saling bertatapan. Chanyeol dan Sehun tidak terlalu dekat sebelumnya. Begitu mereka satu misi melindungiku dari maut. Akhirnya, mereka sekarang cukup dekat.

Dulu sebelum mereka berdua masuk dalam dunia mafia. Park Chanyeol adalah anak yatim piatu dan bandit pasar. Lalu, ia salah berhadapan dengan salah satu bawahan mafia keluarga _'Kim_'. Saat itu, ia dibawa ke kediamaan kami dan hampir siksa oleh anggota mafia yang lain. Jika saja, aku tidak di sana dan menghentikan penyiksaannya. Ia pasti sudah habis. Aku yang telah mengangkat dia sebagai bagian dariku. Sedangkan, Oh Sehun. Nasibnya lebih parah dari Chanyeol. Saat umurnya masih baru genap 10 tahun. Ia sudah harus menjadi pemuas seks, atau biasanya di sebut _host_. Suho lah yang waktu itu membelinya, bermaksud menolongnya dari dunia yang jauh lebih kejam dari dunia mafia. Saat ia berumur 8 tahun, ia dijual oleh ibunya sendiri agar ia bisa membayar hutang-hutangnya yang semakin menumpuk. Ia tidak pernah menunjukkan ekspresinya lebih dari datar dan senyum kecil. Ia jarang terlihat marah atau sedih. Keduanya bersyukur, karena mereka masih diberi berkah kehidupan yang layak. Walau, tidak selayak kehidupan orang-orang pada umumnya.

"Jongdae-_ssi_," Chanyeol menyerahkan sebuah roti kari dan sekotak _Nescafe_ black.

"_Gomawo,_ Chanyeol." Aku berdiri dan mengambil roti kari dan kotak Nescafe itu.

"Kalau begitu, _anneyong._" Chanyeol berbalik badan.

"Tunggu, Chanyeol. Sehun."

Keduanya menoleh ke arahku, "Ada yang bisa kami bantu lagi, Jongdae-_ssi._"

"_Ani_—Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang sama-sama ?" tanyaku.

Kedua _namja_ itu saling bertatapan, lalu menoleh ke arahku. Menggangguk pelan. Aku tersenyum senang dan menarik Kyungsoo. Agak berat, karena kaki Kyungsoo seperti diseret. Tidak, memang diseret. Maklum, masih syok dengan gertakan sang dosen killer. Kami menjadi pusat perhatian. Bagaikan F4 dalam drama _Boys before flowers_ atau semacamnya. Dan memang benar kami berempat sekejab menjadi sahabat akrab. Hanya karena makan siang bersama. _Yeah, I never been dreamt about having these friends before. A true everlasting friends._

"_Friends stick you like honey"_

_TBC_

* * *

_Anneyong !_

_Disini Chenlin ~_

Ini FF ketiga yang aku post di sini :)) Dan kali ini si Chen aka Kim Jondae yang kujadikan bahan percobaan.

xixixi ~

Ini ff sebenarnya ga tau, ga tragedi bgt menurutku. entah selanjutnya bagaimana. Soalnya ini kayak awal dari ceritanya si Chen buat gapai impiannya. Tadinya sih mau dibuat oneshot. Eh ternyata... =_= alur panjang ini menghabiskan 13 halaman. Ya sudah ku bagi dua. Silakan di review :))

Ah ! Makasih yang udah review di 2 FF sebelumnya yaitu The Homopheromones dan Delay in Love is Dangerous. Banyak respon bagus. Makasih, Gomawo, Arigatou :))

buat "Pisang" (review di Delay in Love) : Kemungkinan dibikin sequelnya Luhan. :))

REVIEW YA ~! -bbuing bbuing bersama Sehun dan Chen dan Tao-

-digampar reader-


End file.
